


Heart Times

by Crossover_King



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Kissing, Love Confessions, Relationship Reveal, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossover_King/pseuds/Crossover_King
Summary: Jason is trying to adjust to his new life with his new team of Outlaws and he can't help but notice that he gets an unexpected visit from someone that makes him on edge. He soon notices that he feels a certain attraction towards Artemis. Also he gets to visit some old teammates along the way.





	Heart Times

**Author's Note:**

> This was something from about a month ago and odds are it will be a little while before I'm done but this is my first work and I hope you enjoy it.

In Qurac Artemis and Bizarro were cleaning up the mess that was made and Jason had decided to help. He couldn't help but noticed a change in himself and how he felt every time he was around Artemis it was a strange feeling he knew he wasn't honest with himself when he tried to convince his own self that he felt nothing for her but he knew that he felt something he just couldn't figure out what it was, well he looked back at all the times that he'd been so hopeless with women well except for Kori but she only kissed him once, but he knew Kori was Hot and she only kissed strangers to know them better and clearly he knew that Roy and Kori had a thing going between them and he didn't want to mess that up. But then again Kori had decided to leave and Jason had been so moody that he drove Roy off. Then he met Bizarro who was a little annoying at times but Jason knew that it was just how he was and looked up to Bizarro like a little brother and a good friend. Artemis though well he knew that's a different story she was a fierce warrior and even more exciting an Amazon and it was both for better and worse for him it was better for Jason because he knew that Amazons are like super strong, tall, and above all insanely hot warrior women with the most perfect bodies ever with the beauty of an angel, but how it's bad for him is that the fact that Amazons don't really like to fraternize with men regardless of appearances physically they always would see men as disgusting people and would judge them before they even get to know them. When Jason met Artemis he could already see that she was just like every other Amazon with the exception of Wonder Woman of course. The thing was he noticed she had grown close to him as time passed by and they opened up to each other more, and Jason still feels warm at the memory of her telling him that she only opened up to three people ever and one was her best friend and the other was a clone zombie alien of superman and he wondered if she had counted him as the third person, but still he wonders if she has opened up more than she thought to him. 

Later in the trailer park Jason was in his trailer and Artemis was in hers across from his and she was making dinner with Bizarro. Meanwhile in Jason's trailer he was up in his bed looking at his phone and catching up on the current news. When suddenly he heard a knock on the door and he knew it was either Artemis or Bizarro who had come to get him for dinner. He knew whenever Bizarro knocked on his trailer the whole thing would have been tipped over, so obviously he knew it had to be Artemis and he got off his bed and slowly walked over and opened the door and to his surprise it was in fact the one person he'd never expect to see again. It was Nightwing otherwise known as Dick Grayson the second Robin and sidekick of his adoptive father Batman. Dick was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a light blue t-shirt and had a black leather jacket over it and was looking straight at Jason. "Hey Jason how you doing?" Dick said, giving him a fake smile that irritated Jason a little bit more. "Well I would be better if you hauled ass outta here ASAFP!" Jason told Dick who seemed a little angry after the comment. Dick took a couple steps closer to Jason and both of them were now eye to eye staring each other down. "Well hey sorry for actually being the only person who cared enough to come and see you after all of these years jackass!" Dick shouted at Jason, "Oh really well that's really sweet do you want me to give you a hug for that or do you want some free lead and I've got tons of it in my guns, and I'm really anxious to get some target practice in to show you how much damage they can do to an asshole like you!" Jason shot back at him, and the two looked angrier and angrier by the minute looking as if they were gonna beat the hell out of each other. Just then they both heard a door slam open against a trailer and Jason looked behind Dick and Dick turned completely around, and there was Bizarro standing in the trailer entrance "Red him, Red her want me tell you dinner is ready!" Bizarro said loudly, "Ok B I'll be right there." Jason shouted back at him, as Bizarro closed the trailer door, Jason looked back at Dick giving him a look that he knew was bad. "Well Jason looks like you've been busy so you got new Outlaws huh." Dick said in a curious and slightly humorous tone, "Well when it comes to getting a team together I always seem to have a knack for just being in the right place at the wrong time but then again can't say I blame myself that's who I am, I mean after all it was your ex-girlfriend that found me and nursed me back to health." Jason said sarcastically, "What there is no way in hell Barbra would help you Jason." Dick said in a shocked tone, "Not Babs you idiot no you're alien ex you know Starfire Kori." Jason explained, Dick looked relieved when he knew Babs didn't help Jason but Kori well that's Dick Knew that was understandable. "Kori oh yeah how's she doing these days and she doing good or has she decided to go find a real man?" Dick asked sarcastically with a smile on his face, "ha ha ha very Dickhead, she's doing alright last I saw, Kori left the outlaws she got tired of me I think it's either that or she and Roy wanted to start over together if you know what I mean." Jason said nudging Dick, "Well hopefully Roy will be a better boyfriend for Kori then I was!" Dick said, "Well knowing Roy he'll probably just take an advantage of her for her looks and bang her like hell ten or twenty times before going to find another babe to bang!" Jason said, with a chuckle in the end, "So want to introduce me to you're new teammates Jason." Dick said looking at Artemis smiling at her, Jason was in no mood to have Dick around and if he did have him meet Bizarro and Artemis odds are that Dick will start a flirt fest with Artemis which is the last thing Jason needs right now. But why does he even care if dick flirts with her?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry hope that you enjoyed it Chapter 2 will be coming soon if not then I'm a little busy besides I'm a amateur writer.


End file.
